


Birthday Girl

by ourdreamsrealized



Series: Birthday Prompt AUs - 2016 [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Horniness, Lime, Massage, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Reader-Insert, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: Finnick decides to give you a box of “love coupons” that are only valid on your birthday.





	Birthday Girl

**Author's Note:**

> 15/15.
> 
> Posting stuff from my Tumblr. Enjoy!

“Coupons?” you asked, looking up at your boyfriend and arching a H/C brow.  

A grin tugged at his lips, and he bowed his head, his fingers playing with the dishtowel he had been using to dry the plates you had dirtied with supper, “I didn’t really know what to get you, so…I made these. Most of them are actions…”

You looked down at the pile of rectangular construction paper in your hands, smirking slightly when you saw the words of the top-most coupon written in Finnick’s chicken scratch.

_One make-out session._

“…and some are material things,” he picked up a fork and began to rub the worn towel against it. “They’re only valid on your birthday, so use what you can because the rest can’t be used until next year.”

You rolled your eyes at his rules, considering you could get most of the things written down without a coupon, but a part of you also found it quite adorable. 

You and Finnick had decided once you started dating that expensive gifts were useless, since the two of you needed to save money for more practical things…like children.

The both of you made it quite clear that kids were a future prospect if marriage was also planned, and it was. Talks about getting married were growing frequent, and it really was only a matter of time. The time just wasn’t now, and you were more than okay with that.

You were also more than okay with your birthday gift, and you were quick to show your boyfriend your appreciation, getting to your feet and pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Thank you. It’s very sweet.”

He beamed at you before pecking your forehead, “So…anything you want to cash in on?”

“I’m still looking,” you replied, your eyes falling to the pile as you flipped through it until something caught your eye…

“I want this, please,” you waved the yellow card in front of his face, and he bent his neck slightly to read it.

After deciphering his own handwriting, Finnick looked to you, his dark brows nearly reaching his hairline, “Really, Y/N? Out of everything in there,  _that’s_  what you want?”

You hummed in response, nodding as you bit your bottom lip in a poor attempt to stop the smile that spread across your cheeks. 

Your boyfriend let out a sigh, his head dropping to focus on the wine glass he was currently drying, “Alright. Just let me finish up…”

* * *

“Are you happy now?”

“Ecstatic,” you replied, resting the side of your face on his shoulder as your eyes focused on the sunset. 

The only sounds to reach your ears were the soft crash of water against the shore and Finnick’s bare feet sinking in and out of sand. It was peaceful, serene, and a nice contrast to the busy day you had, despite it being your birthday.

“You look like you’re about to fall asleep,” Finnick murmured, his lips brushing against your temple. 

“Mmm…”

He chuckled lowly, and the arm around your shoulders tightened as he came to a stop and claimed your mouth with his. It was a lazy kiss, his tongue moving against your own with languid strokes, but it also held the tenderness he felt towards you. You moaned, moving your hand up from your side to find his jaw as you pressed yourself closer.

He readjusted his hold on your legs, breaking the kiss with a blissful sigh, and when your hooded eyes met his, he spoke, “Can I suggest a coupon?”

You smirked, having three of the more sexual ones come to the forefront of your mind, “I may be persuaded…”

With a devious grin, Finnick leaned forward, caressing the skin of your neck with his tepid breaths before whispering, “ _A night of love-making_ …”

You nearly shivered at what he was blatantly asking for, but you managed to suppress your body’s reactions to your boyfriend’s advances. 

“…not  _yet_ …”

The pure shock and disappointment that overtook Finnick’s features coaxed a snort from you, and it really was pitiful. His eyes, which matched the color of the ocean that was literally steps away from you, held a puppy-like sorrow that pawed at your heart, and his full lips were pursed together in his sulking. 

You still held your impish smile as you smacked a coupon against the fabric of his white t-shirt, and a crease formed above the bridge of his nose as he brought his hand up and took the paper.

“ _One body massage_?” he read aloud, clicking his tongue as if he was considering whether or not to grant your wish. It didn’t take him long to decide because he threw you an inch or so into the air, catching you in his muscular arms. “Shall we head home, then?”

You giggled as he walked across the mounds of beige granules, nearly tripping once or twice, until he reached the wooden-planked path. He crossed it, somehow avoiding any splinters, and crossed the dirt road to the roomy house the two of you inhabited, which was acquired as part of Finnick’s victory.

When you got to the windowed front door, you placed your hand on the cool brass knob and pushed it open, allowing Finnick to carry you through the threshold. 

Once inside the small foyer, he placed you back on your feet and moved around you to close the door, “Why don’t you go upstairs and get undressed?”

You looked over your shoulder at him, a slight curve to your lips as you narrowed your eyes, “Why do I need to be undressed for a massage?”

“It feels better,” he shrugged his shoulders innocently but avoided your gaze as he nonchalantly walked passed you and towards the stairs. You watched him warily, but he showed no other signs of deceit as he ascended the stair, his long fingers dancing along the dark-stained railing. 

When he was halfway up to the second floor, he paused, turning his face to the side, “You coming?”

You verbalized no reply but hastened over to him, climbing the stairs with him until you reached the landing.

“I have some coconut oil,” he stated, stopping in front of the bathroom. 

It was strange, his relaxed demeanor. Usually, when you denied him sex, he would do everything in his power to wear you down unless you had a good reason or were quite adamant in your refusal. This time, neither were the case; you simply wanted to draw it out a bit, have a little game of cat and mouse, but he didn’t seem to be biting.

He was definitely planning something, but you knew you could spin this to your advantage.

With a coy smile, you agreed to the coconut oil before prancing your way down the hall to the master bedroom. 

When you entered the sea-foam room, you immediately began to discard your clothing, purposely positioning yourself in front of the open threshold, and, lucky for you, Finnick had just left the bathroom when you unclasped your lace bra.

You knew he was having a hard time when his steps slowed, his eyes falling to your exposed breasts as you leaned down to remove your thong from your ankle.

As if you didn’t feel his stare, you glanced up at him through your lashes, your expression brightening with a purity that was completely provisional. 

You straightened your back, coming to your full height. Your teeth found your bottom lip when you saw the way he watched you, his darkened orbs touching you with their attention in the ways his hands, currently, could not.

You spun away from him, heading over to the bed and stomach-flopping right onto the faded green comforter.  You folded your arms in front of you, resting your cheek on your overlapped hands and regarding your frozen boyfriend, “Well? Are you going to give me a massage?”

Something in his gaze changed, his mouth collapsing into a dangerously calm smile, “Of course, Birthday Girl.”

You face relaxed into a content grin as you rested your chin against your skin, your eyelids falling closed when you heard the pop of the cap coming off of the bottle Finnick had. You fidgeted when you felt a chilly drop on the small of your back, inadvertently wiggling your butt, but you did not worry yourself over it. It was just adding some coal to the boiler…

When you felt his supple digits on your back, spreading the oil while also applying light pressure, you hummed, lifting your head slightly, “That feels  _so good_ , Finn.”

He stilled for a moment, and you heard him hiss a profanity before continuing to work your sore muscles. 

It took everything you had to keep your amusement internal; the last thing you needed was to laugh and ruin the tension you were intricately trying to build.

You felt the bed lapse under his weight, but you forced yourself not to peek at what he was doing. This feat became much more difficult when you felt his legs on either side of you. 

Another spot of coldness was created between your shoulder blades followed by Finnick’s calloused fingers kneading your skin, and a low groan spilled from your parted lips when he pressed down on a particular knot in your shoulder, “Right _there_ , Finn…”

Surprisingly, he was able to continue the massage, as if your vocal appreciation hadn’t affected him, but you knew it did when you felt something firm against the lower part of your spine. 

You smirked to yourself, satisfied with what you could do to your boyfriend, until Finnick found another knot in the middle of your neck, one he had stumbled upon with his thumbs. The feeling made you go rigid, your mouth forming into an ellipse with the gasp that escaped it. 

That reaction was your masseuse’s undoing. 

He got off of you, but did not leave the bed.

“Turn over.”

It was a statement that left no room for questioning, so you obeyed, turning and lifting your upper half up with your forearms. You rested back on your elbows, completely bare to Finnick as you crossed your legs, a fake frown on your features, “You’re done already?”

He swallowed thickly, “No.”

Before you could inquire further, he placed some of the coconut oil on your stomach and leaned over to spread it. 

His touch burned into your veins, sending fire to your very core as you watched him work his way up to your heaving chest, your already perked nipples calling to him. 

Your skin gleamed with the thin layer of lubricant as he palmed your breasts, the tips of his thumb and pointer finger pinching your peaks. He then moved his right limb to the side, climbing on top of you and bending down to give the pink nub a tentative lick.

You found yourself back at the sea, his eyes meeting yours as he took your nipple into his hot mouth, his tongue swirling around it. 

“Finnick…”

He lifted his lips from your bud, straightening up, “I think it’s time you cash in that coupon…”

To punctuate his point, he grinded his clothed length against your exposed core. A mewl escaped your lips, and his eyes turned from shallow tide pools to the deep, deep ocean. 

“ _A night of lovemaking_ ,” you whispered, reaching out to him.

He answered your plea, lowering himself into your embrace and bringing his greasy fingers to your cheek.

“Of course, Birthday Girl.”


End file.
